


The Green-Eyed Man

by Venustas



Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural AU, spn au - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, Homosexual, Human Castiel, M/M, Smut, Spy Dean, Sticky Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, destiel au, secret, spn au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venustas/pseuds/Venustas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a 26 year old man with no perks in life. He eats, sleeps and works. </p><p>But some nights he will go to a park; a park that isn't far from his old home. He enjoys the clear nights with small breezes. It's normally alone... until he meets the green-eyed man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Man

September 25, 1974

The seventy-two degree weather whistled through the park bench as the wind blew lightly, enough to graze Castiel's face softly. The full moon sat just above his peripheral vision, dancing across his iris of ocean. In the distance, neighborhood wind chimes rung with small noise, adding a peaceful tone to the atmosphere.

"Can't sleep?" Castiel turned his head at the voice, searching for the man until his gaze fell upon a somewhat larger figure than his own. "I'm Dean." He kept his voice subtle just like the night. He took a seat a short distance from Castiel, sprawling out slightly.

"Erm, Castiel," he muttered, a bit shocked at the stranger's sudden apparition. Dean smiled with his top row of perfect teeth showing. The smile was so contagious that Castiel couldn't help giving a small grin back.

"So what're you doin' out here alone?" The question was so casual, but it seemed so off. "Well, it's a nice night out." The sudden halt of the breeze dimmed the last bit of noise the night held.

"Yeah, I just go out here sometimes when I'm lonely." Dean dropped his smile, sitting up more. "My mom took me out her as a kid. She run around with me, chasing the little red ball with Skip." His eyes welled with tears, but he blinked them away quickly. "Yeah, it was a while ago." he sniffled.

"What happened to her?" Dean felt remorse immediately after the words spilled from his mouth. He knew it was personal and he had only just met. Though, he still stared intently, waiting for an answer.

"My mom?" He only shook his head for a moment. "She got sick, really sick." He didn't notice he was crying until a tear lost it's grip from his eye, dropping to his hands. Dean pulled him into an embrace, trying to fix the mess he had made.

To his surprise, Castiel didn't try to wiggle out of it. "I'm sorry," Dean apologized with deep regret for ever asking what had happened. It was only a few more moments before he released, allowing Castiel to regroup. Dean turned his head, looking up at the night sky and then down at his hands. "I was 12 when he went away." Cas looked over at the still strange man. "He didn't come home for Thanksgiving... or any holiday."

"Your dad?" Dean shook his head, no emotion in his eyes.

"My brother was shipped off," The explanation was short and to the point, but still he added further details. "He was the best damn soldier on their base." He let out a small chuckle, half-grinning. "He still is the best soldier. A soldier of god."

They sat for what seemed like hours; talking, laughing, sharing. Castiel looked at his watch closely against the moon light, gasping at the time. "It's 3... in the morning." Dean smiled.

"I guess you're just addictive, aren't you?" It was almost as if lust filled Dean's voice. For the first time, Castiel had noticed how attractive Dean was. It was magnetic. Everything about him drew him closer. "What?" His eyes were fixed steadily on the green discs. Castiel reached a hand out gently and placed it on Dean's chest. He didn't move back at the touch. He moved closer.

Dean brought a hand to Castiel's face, running it across the stubble lightly. "Cas," It's almost as if it were an alarm. Castiel pulled back sharply, away from the touch of Dean.

"I need to go," his voice was rough and tensed, his fists balled tightly. He turned quickly to leave, but a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned, looking down at the dirt walkway.

"What just happened?" Dean's voice was bursting with disappointment. "Just a moment ago, I was ready to kiss you, and now you're walking away upset." Castiel bit down on his lip, the pain of his teeth clenching tightly around his bottom lip. "Okay, never mind." He turned swiftly to leave, only this time, it was Castiel who placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean turned, but no words were said; only the movement of each other's lips upon another.

There were small pants through their parted lips, the breeze picking up again. Dean leaned back with Castiel still in his embrace. "Good night, Castiel."

***

Castiel sat on the edge of his bed in the studio apartment. His mind coursed over the night's events carefully. He knew so much about a man he had only just met. He didn't even know Dean's last name, but he didn't care. He could only imagine his lips being caressed by the green-eyed man's.

It was a rough sleep that night. He tossed and turned with a churning feeling. His head ached, his stomach would lurch and he was cold and hot at the same time. He found himself running to the bathroom every hour or so to save a botch. "Dean," he groaned as he rested his head on the toilet seat. It was at 6 am that he finally faded into a sleep on the bathroom floor.

His eyes shuttered open to the bell ringing repeatedly. "Dammit," He stumbled as he tried to stand, using the counter for balance. "I'm coming." He tried to yell this, but his voice was hoarse from coughing and disgorging all night. He opened the door to a casually dressed man, his green jacket hanging open over his white t-shirt and his jeans slouching. "Dean," he gasped. He let out another cough into his robe sleeve and leaned against the wall. "How did you find me?" He was tired and he wanted to sleep more.

"Woah there, are you okay?" Dean put his hands on Castiel's hips to steady them, sending a chill up his back. "I think you need to go to bed." He pulled Castiel's arm around his neck and put his hand on the farther hip.

In moments they were in his bedroom, Dean allowing him to sit carefully. "Lay down and don't move." Dean returned quickly with a knife. Castiel tensed and tried to move, but he was overcome with fear. He smirked at the frightened being with chuckles, bringing the knife up and right back down.

Castiel yelped as he opened his eyes to the dim bathroom, grabbing at his stomach while a wave of nausea hit. He reached into his hamper, pulling out the jeans from last night. He searched around the pocket until pulled out a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled into it.

The crawled to his kitchen, sitting on the ground as the hastily dialed the number. It rang twice; no answer. He called back again and it was answered on the first ring. "Whatever it is, I'm not interested."

"Dean," he sighed at the voice he had listened to for hours. The other end of the line was quiet for a moment. "Dean." His voice cracked while he spoke.

"Cas," He grimaced at the name his mother once called him. "I didn't think you would call."

"Castiel," he corrected. "And why wouldn't I?" The amount of surprise in Dean's voice threw him into confusion.

"I don't know. I guess I thought it'd be the last time I heard from you." A sigh came through and Castiel leaned back onto the cabinets. "Besides I really--" He was cut off by an abrupt question that he was too impatient to wait to ask.

"Do you want to come over?" The question really took Dean by surprise, and Castiel himself. There was hesitation at first, but then he let out a small yes.

Castiel waited by the door, his head leaned on the wall. It was so sudden, him being so sick.

"Cas," Dean smiled pulling him into an embrace. "I really missed you," he whispered. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all night." Castiel began to cough lightly and pull from the hug.

"Sorry," he mumbled. His mind spun in all directions. He only smelt the faint cologne gripped on Dean's jacket. "I'm not well today." His voice has gruff and worn down from all the coughing and other events of the very earlier hours that morning.

"Come here," He obeyed and wrapped his arms around the green-eyed man. The only man he knew who would love the same gender. Sure there were more, but how many shared his sexual orientation that he had met?

For hours they slept in Castiel's bed. He wrapped his arms around Castiel, never letting go once. Not until the phone rang. Dean knew who it was before he got up to answer it. "Hello, BlackLeaf."

"Hm, it seems that you are doing well, are you?" He twirled the cord in his fingers with a smirk.

"Oh yes," Dean answered. A small chuckle came from over the line and there was static in seconds.

"Who was that?" Castiel walked out in his robe, rubbing his eyes sleepily. The room seemed to drop any shady actions and Dean only lowered his eyebrows in worry.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." He walked over and placed a hand on Castiel's cheek, brushing his lips lightly to the shorter man. "Let's go back to bed." He put an arm around Castiel and looked back at the phone as they walked. A smirk spread wide across his face and he turned to kiss Castiel on the head.

Castiel woke to an empty apartment and a note on his nightstand. It read, "I had to go to work, but I'll call you tonight." Castiel felt a lot better than he did earlier. The room's scent fell to his nose and it was filled with a sweet floral scent. He didn't have any flowers.

He dragged the covers off and strolled into the kitchen. "Hello sweetie," his mom greeted him and he nearly fell to the floor. "Goodbye." Her voice came from behind, laughing and there was darkness.

"Mom!" His voice hitched as he jerked awake. Tears rolled down his face and his eyes burned with sleep and tears. "Mom." His voice grew quiet and he hugged the empty covers that he wished Dean would fill. Though there on the nightstand, lay a note. "I had to go to work, but I'll call you tonight."

He sat on the couch with a plate full of lettuce and salad dressing, watching the television. His phone rang twice before he actually picked up. "Hello?" The other end held sobs and distant cries from the area. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Don't trust him," The voice quivered with emotion and let out soft sobs until the line turned to static just a second after.

"What the hell?"


End file.
